A capacitor is a passive two-terminal electrical device used to store energy within an electric field, and contains at least two electrodes separated by a dielectric region. The capacitance of a capacitor is proportional to the surface area of the electrodes, and inversely proportional to the thickness of the dielectric region. Some examples of capacitors include deep trench (DT) capacitors and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors. DT capacitors are formed directly within a substrate, whereas MIM capacitors are formed within a back end of line (BEOL) metallization stack.